onetreehillfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Staffel 7
thumb|DVD-Cover Staffel 7Lucas und Peyton sind nicht mehr da, aber One Tree Hill bietet mit seinen ineinander verwobenen Schicksalen und Leidenschaften mitreißendere Geschichten als je zuvor: Nathans Karriere in der National Basketball League wird von einem explosiven Skandal überschattet. Haley muss sich mit einer Familientragödie auseinandersetzten. Brooke glaubt, dass sie in Julian ihre große Liebe gefunden hat - bis eine hübsche Schauspielerin versucht ihn ihr auszuspannen. Dan kehrt aus dem Knast ins Blitzlichtgewitter der Medien und zu seiner attraktiven jungen Ehefrau zurück. Die selbstzerstörerische Millie bricht Mouth das Herz. Und es gibt unwiderstehliche Neuzugänge in der Szene: Haleys Schwester Quinn und Nathans Agent Clay - beide bringen eine dunkle Vergangenheit mit, aus der sich dramatische Geschichten entwickeln. Cast Hauptcast *James Lafferty als Nathan Scott *Bethany Joy Galeotti als Haley James Scott *Sophia Bush als Brooke Davis *Austin Nichols als Julian Baker *Robert Buckley als Clayton Evans *Shantel VanSanten als Quinn James *Jackson Brundage als Jamie Scott *Lee Norris als Mouth McFadden *Jana Kramer als Alex Dupre* *Antwon Tanner als Skills Taylor** *Lisa Goldstein als Millicent Huxtable *and Paul Johansson als Dan Scott** * Seit "Es bleibt in der Familie", vorher als wiederkehrende Rolle im Abspann erwähnt ** bis "Ich will nur helfen", danach als wiederkehrende Rolle im Abspann erwähnt Episoden 7.01 Familienbesuch 14 Monate sind vergangen - vieles hat sich verändert. Neu ist: Brooke und Julian kommen sich näher, eine gefährliche Blondine bedroht Nathan, Haleys Schwester Quinn kommt zu Besuch - und bringt eigene chaotische Liebesprobleme mit. Ganz der Alte: Dan ist dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen. Brooke bereitet die Veröffentlichung einer neuen Mode-Linie vor und Julian möchte einen neuen Film drehen. Jamie feiert seinen siebten Geburtstag. 7.02 Eine Nacht mit Folgen Haley verliert vielleicht ihre Plattenfirma und in ihrer Ehe kriselt es, als Nathan zu Renees Anschuldigung Stellung nimmt. Das Gesicht von Dans neuer Ehefrau kommt uns bekannt vor. Brookes Auswahl eines Clothes over Bro's-Models könnte sich als fatal erweisen. Clay verteidigt Nathan gegen einen aufkommenden Skandal. Brooke und Julian wollen zusammenziehen. 7.03 Erpressung Eine liebevolle Familie. Eine Karriere in der NBA. Nach Jahren voller Schweiß und Liebeskummer hat Nathan endlich alles erreicht. Doch ein Skandal droht es wieder zunichte zu machen - Nathan muss sich entscheiden: Entweder zahlt er Renee aus - oder er geht auf Konfrontationskurs und setzt alles aufs Spiel. Haley beginnt darüber nachzudenken, ob Renees Anschuldigungen wahr sind. Quinn und Brooke organisieren ein Fotoshooting und Mouth erhöht den Einsatz in seinem Kampf mit Skills. Währenddessen macht Alex Julian ein interessantes Angebot. 7.04 Der große Auftritt Berufliche Höhe- und Tiefpunkte: Millie zeigt bei Brookes Modepräsentation eine bisher unbekannte Begabung; Mouth könnte seinen Job verlieren, weil er sich weigert, Nathan zu hintergehen. Und es kommt zum Streit zwischen Haley und Renee, als Renees Story veröffentlicht wird. Quinn stellt die Weichen für ihre Zukunft. 7.05 Trügerisches Herz Wer holt Haley aus dem Gefängnis, als sie wegen Körperverletzung verhaftet wird? Ausgerechnet Renee! Mouth hat für Millicents neuen Job nichts übrig. Nathan mag es nicht, dass Haley seine Treue anzweifelt. Brooke hat etwas dagegen, dass Julian mit der halbnackten Alex arbeitet. Währenddessen kommen sich Quinn und Clay näher. 7.06 Angst vor der Tiefe Hat Dan sich wirklich gebessert? Oder ist der neue, geläuterte Dan, der vor Nächstenliebe förmlich überquillt, nur eine weitere Finte? Letzteres scheint der Fall zu sein, als er Renee bittet, in seiner TV-Show aufzutreten und Nathan in den Dreck zu ziehen. Haley entscheidet sich, die Sache selbst in die Hände zu nehmen, als Nathans Skandal seine Sponsoring-Geschäfte gefährdet. Julian gibt Alex eine weitere Chance und Brooke trifft Chase wieder. Millicent fragt sich, ob sie wirklich das Zeug zum Model hat. Währenddessen weiht Clay Quinn in ein großes Geheimnis ein. 7.07 Die Liebe stirbt nie Vergangenheit: Clay berichtet über ein schlimmes Kapitel seines Lebens.Quinn erinnert sich zurück an die Zeit mit David . Zukunft: Brooke plant ihr gemeinsames Leben mit Julian. Gegenwart: Der Skandal, der Nathans Karriere bedroht, findet ein verblüffendes Ende. 7.08 Geister Die Jungs aus Tree Hill machen einen Camping-Ausflug inklusive Gruselgeschichten am Lagerfeuer, Fachsimpeln über Sport und ernste Männerfreundschaften. Unterdessen futtern die Mädels zu Hause Kekse, lassen sich die Zukunft voraussagen und haben Angst vor dem Gewitter. Julian sagt zwar dem Camping-Ausflug zu, doch er kann er sich nicht so richtig bei Nathan und den anderen Jungs integrieren. Quinn hilft Clay über ein tragisches Ereignis hinwegzukommen. Währenddessen werden Dan und Rachel von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt. 7.09 Frühlingsgefühle Sie sind wieder da! Dan und Rachel kehren nach Tree Hill zurück - und werden äußerst frostig empfangen. Um abzunehmen, probiert Millie eine Diät aus, die kein Arzt empfehlen würde. Haleys und Nathans Laufbahnen scheinen sich in verschiedene Richtungen zu entwickeln. Brooke erhält Neuigkeiten, die ihr Leben verändern könnten. 7.10 Jeder hat seine Sucht Nathan fliegt aus dem Bobcats-Team. In seinem Frust entlässt er Clay. Der üble Krach hat schließlich zu Folge, dass auch Haley und Quinn auf Abstand gehen. Mit der drogenabhängigen Millicent geht es steil abwärts, bis sie von einem unerwarteten Schutzengel Hilfe bekommt: Victoria. Brooke und Julian sprechen sich bezüglich Brookes Bedenken über die wachsende Verbindung zwischen ihm und Alex aus. Währenddessen schlägt Skills eine neue Karriere in L.A. ein. 7.11 Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe Ein privilegiertes Leben? Nathan, Haley, Skills, Mouth und Millicent haben berufliche Sorgen. Einige treffen die richtige Entscheidungen, andere die falschen - auch eine kriminelle ist darunter. Julian gibt Alex ein Geheimnis preis, was zur Konfrontation mit Brooke führt. Währenddessen versucht Clay seine Karriere als Sportagent wiederzubeleben und Jamie erfährt die Wahrheit über Skills neuen Job. 7.12 Manche Straßen führen nirgendwo hin "Hiermit gebe ich alles zurück. Absolut alles. Ich verschwinde." Dan kommt endlich mit sich selbst ins Reine, gibt seinen neuen Wohlstand auf und verlässt die Stadt. Doch dies ist nicht die einzige Bombe, die in Tree Hill platzt. Während Nathan und Haley den Umzug der Familie nach Barcelona vorbereiten, hat Brooke Mühe, Julians Reaktion auf Alex Krise zu akzeptieren. Quinn hilft Clay dabei, einen Plan auszuhecken, um Nathan als Klient wiederzugewinnen. Unterdessen führt Millies Abwärtstrend sie und Mouth an einen Scheideweg. 7.13 Ich will nur helfen Vereint: Brooke und Julian kommen sich wieder näher, Nathan und Jamie begleiten Haley für den Rest ihrer Tournee. Annäherungen: Alex beendet ihre Entziehungskur und versucht, sich mit den Menschen zu vertragen, die sie verletzt hat. Clay und Quinn versuchen herauszufinden, wie es nach Clays öffentlicher Liebeserklärung weitergehen soll. 7.14 Es bleibt in der Familie Was macht man, wenn die große Schwester mit dem Ex der kleinen Schwester auftaucht? Ausflippen? Genervt reagieren? Bissige Bemerkungen machen? Mit Pfannen und Töpfen um sich werfen? Die Kartoffeln verstecken? Als Taylor mit David auftaucht ist Haley wütend, doch Quinn nimmt es gelassen. Nathan versucht Haley zu beruhigen. Julian setzt sich am Set ihres Filmes für Alex ein und Brooke wendet sich Alexander zu, um ihren Herzschmerz zu vergessen. Währenddessen bekommt Clay die Chance sein Versprechen an Quinn zu beweisen, wenn er ihr hilft ein Abendessen mit ihrer Schwester und David durchzustehen. 7.15 Das große Revival Willkommen auf der Party der Zähnefletscher! Julian und Alexander suchen sich die denkbar falschesten Frauen aus, um mit ihnen auf den Tanzball im Stil der 80er Jahre zu gehen. Alle außer Nathan haben Haleys Geburtstag vergessen, doch der ist Kilometer entfernt gestrandet. Jamie ist alleine zu Hause zurückgelassen worden. 7.16 Gute Absichten Die Dreharbeiten für den Film stehen unter keinem guten Stern. Millie macht einen wichtigen Schritt in ihrem Bemühen, clean zu bleiben. Lydia James taucht in der Stadt auf, doch was sie zu erzählen hat, nehmen ihre Töchter - Haley, Quinn und Taylor - ganz unterschiedlich auf. Brooke und Julian versuchen die Balance zwischen Privatleben und Beruf zu finden. Alex wendet sich Alexander zu. 7.17 Lydias letzte Chance Abschied nehmen: Nathan hilft Haley und Jamie, mit einem schrecklichen Verlust umzugehen. Brooke und Julian bemühen sich, ihre Beziehung auch während der chaotischen Dreharbeiten aufrechtzuerhalten. Quinn und Clay wollen sich vorläufig trennen. Miranda versucht Grubbs zu beweisen, dass sie die Richtige für die Produktion seines Albums ist. 7.18 Ich lass dich nicht los Eine betrogene Frau: Als Brooke Alex in Julians Bett findet, lässt sie die Fäuste sprechen. Skills kehrt in einer peinlichen Situation nach Tree Hill zurück. Taylor jedoch nicht - obwohl Lydias Zustand sich drastisch verschlechtert. Clay ist gezwungen, mit Katies beunruhigenden Avancen klarzukommen und Nathan bereitet Jamie auf Lydias bevorstehenden Tod vor. 7.19 Jedes Bild erzählt eine Geschichte Verrückt nach dir: Bei der Eröffnung von Quinns Galerie hängt Katie wie eine Klette an Clay, weil sie glaubt, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind. Ein Unbekannter versucht Julian mit einem Sex-Video zu erpressen. Und es sieht so aus, als ob "die Sache" zwischen Mouth und Lauren das Ende der Freundschaft zwischen Mouth und Skills bedeutet. Nathan verbringt den Tag mit Jamie, während Haley Schwierigkeiten mit dem Leben nach Lydias Tod hat. 7.20 Verdrehte Verhältnisse Julian entdeckt, was wirklich hinter dem Erpressungsversuch steckt. Miranda leht Grubbs Heiratsantrag ab, Millie gibt Mouth Beziehungsratschläge, Katie zerschlägt Clays Bild und die vernünftige, ausgeglichene Haley ist plötzlich nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Währenddessen muss Brooke erst mal mit Alexanders und Victorias Stelldichein klarkommen. 7.21 Schatzsuche Zwei bedrängte Seelen: Haley ist nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter völlig niedergeschlagen und zieht sich immer mehr von der Familie zurück. Katie wird von ihrer Leidenschaft für Clay völlig überwältigt und schlägt um sich. Währenddessen unternimmt Quinn eine Schatzsuche mit Jamie, um ihn nach Lydias Tod auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Julian zeigt Brooke seinen fertiggestellten Film. 7.22 Die Filmpremiere Filmfestival: Um dem Teufelskreis ihrer Depression zu entkommen, begleitet Haley ihre Freunde und Familie, um in Utah die Premiere von Julians Film mitzuerleben. Es wird ein wunderbarer Winterausflug bis jemand unerwartet auftaucht.